Dexter Charming
Dexter Charming ' is the son of King Charming and the second eldest out of him, Daring Charming and Darling Charming. Dexter Charming is a Royal and although his father often criticises him and compares him with Daring, which Dexter is sick of, he remains a Royal. Dexter has his own personal trait of a Charming and he has extremely attractive eyes instead of an attractive smile. Personality Dexter Charming is sensitive, caring and shy. With his kind and modest attitude, the girls of Ever After High enjoy his company, ''Raven and some other girls in particular. Dexter also feels slightly overshadowed by his brother Daring. He follows the Royals. Appearance Dexter has blue eyes and slicked dark brown hair. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Dexter's full name is known as '''Dexterous, meaning smart and good with his hands. It also means clever, bright and inventive. The names of King Charming's children begging with the letter "D". Family Dexter is the second son of Dr. King Charming. Daring Charming is his older brother and Darling Charming is his little sister. Friends Dexter is best friends with his roommate Hunter Huntsman and his brother Daring Charming. He also says Raven Queen is his friend. C.A. Cupid helps him out as well, but she wishes to take their relationship beyond friendship, however he is oblivious to her affections. Dexter is in good terms with Ashlynn Ella as they are often seen sitting together. Romance He has a crush on Raven Queen but was unaware that she likes him back, thinking that Raven like Daring instead. In Chosen With Care, Dexter asks Raven on a date. Then in Date Night, they went on a date and they became a couple. Dexter has no idea that C.A. Cupid likes him. Pet Dexter gets a jackalope he named Mr. Cottonhorn on Legacy Year. A jackalope is a mythical creature, a jack rabbit with antelope horns. Powers Like Daring, he is able to make girls swoon if he takes off his glasses, not by smiling. Class Schedule *Advanced Wooing *Hero Training Color Scheme Dexter's color scheme consists of three colors: white, blue and black. Outfit:Original Dexter wears a black shirt underneath his blue and white kerchief and blue jacket. He wears gray pants and black and white sneakers. Outfit:Legacy Day Dexter wears a striped sweater vest. Underneath, he wears a lavender shirt with a blue tie. Dexter wears a large gray jacket with various ornaments and buttons on it. Dexter accessorizes with a larger crown and a ring in the shape of a royal pendant. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party Dexter wears a white shirt with a blue grey bowtie. He wears a gray sweater vest with a pocket watch chain and various golden buttons. Dexter wears blue pants. He accessorizes with a casual fedora and blue and black formal shoes. Trivia *Dexter's favourite food is burger and fries. *Dexter found the book, A History of True Hearts Day when he had to re-catalog the Forbidden Book section at the library and he gave the book to C.A. Cupid in the webisode, True Hearts Day Part 1. *Dexter helped the librarians mirrorize the phone books at The Library/Lifairy during his programming class. This helped him find Old Man Winters who Raven Queen was hoping would help her find out more about the Two Sisters. Gallery Dexter Charming Card.png|Card Dexter Charming the Son of King Charming.png|Son of King Charming Dexter at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Dexter at the tea party Dexter Thanking C.A. Cupid with a Kiss - Catching Raven.png|Dexter thanking C.A. Cupid with a kiss Dexter_by_C.A._Cupid_-_True_Hearts_day_Part_1.png|Dexter drawn by C.A. Cupid Inside the Mirror Lab - MirrorNet Down.png|Dexter inside the Mirror Lab Dexter Charming - MirrorNet Down.png|Dexter in MirrorNet Down Rugby at Ever After High.jpg|Dexter playing Rugby Dexter Charming - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Dexter and flowers - THDP1.png BriarTurnedtoTurtle.jpg|Dexter wondering about Briar's transformation. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Boys Category:Dexter Charming Pages